narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yosha no Yuki
Yosha no Yuki (ヨシャ ノゆき Yosha no Yuki), born Kara za Fuyu Yosha and often called Yosh is a fictional character in a Naruto fanfic by Dutch fans Shinsaku and Mikon. She is one of the three main characters of the fic, a daughter of Mist immigrants in Cloud Village. Early life As revealed trough flashbacks and letters, Yosh was born to the Kara za Fuyu (= from the winter) clan, an ancient Mist clan where Haku was also part of. Before they moved to Kumo and gave birth to Yosh, her parents had always lived in the Mist Village in the Country of Water. There, they had raised Yosh' elder siblings Shiroryuu and Kaerukun. Talented as she was, Shiroryuu became part of the Mist Seven Swordsmen at young age, but later caused huge conflicts and a civil war in the country. Both Shiroryuu and Kaerukun disappeared in the conflict, and the Mizukage ordered the assasination of the Kara za Fuyu's. In reaction to this, Yosh' parents moved to Kumo, where they befriended the Hitsuji clan, parents to Flori and Cak. Yosh was born just after Cak and just before Flori, while Kumo and Kiri evolved in a conflict, as Kiri still demanded the Kara za Fuyu's assasination. This conflict turned into a war. In this war, Yosh' parents died as well as Flori and Cak's. The three were then adopted by the Raikage of that moment, who raised them as well. This Kage, who believed Yosh was now the Kara za Fuyu's sole member, burned down the Kara za Fuyu clanhouse, causing Yosh to hold an enormous grudge against him. Abilities As Yosh is a member of the Kara za Fuyu, she is gifted with the Ice Release Kekkai Genkai, but she doesn't use until the end of Part I. In part I, she is seen using alchemist jutsu, scribbling marks on the ground to release chakra and defeat her opponent. When entering the fighting stage of the Chuunin exams, she is appointed a trainer, Petto-Shaberi Hae, who teaches her jutsu to create small tornados, and crush a hole in the earth with just one finger (similar to Sakura's Shippuuden taijutsu). Later, Yosh is seen using advanced medical jutsu, though only once. It is stated she was taught this by her mother. Almost at the end of Part I, when fighting against Flori, Yosh premieres her Hyouton powers. She trains them in the timeskip, to return more skilled in Part II. Off from Part II, Yosh is rarely seen using other jutsu than her Hyouton jutsu. See statistics at the bottom of the page. Plot advancement Part I Yosh plays a main role in Part I. In the Chuunin exams, she gets trough the first two rounds with her team. Then, she fights draw against Rock Lee in the preliminaries. She is appointed to fight Sasuke in the main rounds, for which she undergoes training with Petto-Shaberi Hae. She manages to win the fight to Sasuke, but not without effort. Together with Flori, she is promoted Chuunin and sent on a mission to kill Kaguya Kimimaro. Flori's team, existing of Temari and Gaara, gets caught up in a fight with Petto-Shaberi Hae, who turned out to be a spy. Yosh' team, existing of Rock Lee and Naruto, rushes to save them. As her team fights Hae, Yosh attempts to heal Flori and his wounded team, but Hae had quickly defeated Naruto and Lee and threatened to kill Yosh with a kunai. Just when she was about to do this, Yosh was saved by Cak, rushing in with a suprise, stating she had a delayed promotion. Her team is revealed to exist out of Tenten and Neji. Yosh quickly heals Gaara, who gets up and helps Cak into finishing Hae. Next day, Yosh and Flori's team continue while Cak's enjoys a day of shopping in Oto. They are interrupted by Kabuto, however, and when Yosh arrives to save Cak, lead by her intuition, Kabuto is already knocked out as Cak suddenly released her true power. Yosh then receives a message by Flori, telling her they had located Kimimaro and where fighting him. Her team arrives at their spot in time, but they are stopped by Cak who thinks Kimimaro is to sexy too die and seduces him to join her in the bushes. Shocked at what they think is happening, the first arc ends. After an arc of flashbacks, Cak gives birth to Kimimaro's daughter Honeramu and Flori and Yosh start a fight, turning out into an enormous fight nearly kiling both of them. Kumo is then invaded by ninja of the Carp Village, who kill the Kukage. Cak demands that her grandmother Ramuboushi should be named the new Raikage, and sets off to find her together with Ramuboushi's old friend Kokei, Yosh and Flori. They find her convince her into coming back and becoming the Raikage. Carp Village then finally invades Kumo, unsuccesfully as Flori, Yosh and Cak manage to stop their attack, taking out all their soldiers at once. The three ninja then leave to train, all in another village. Part II Yosh's role and importance as a character in Part II is significantly bigger, where Cak's role and importance decreases and the series take a more comedical turn, only to end in a way darker tale at the end. Yosh returns to Kumo at the same time as Cak and Flori. They have all been promoted Jonin, but Yosh doesn't believe Cak and dares her to fight, getting defeated to each's surprise. Cak's daughter is then mistaken for a Bijuu and kidnapped by Akatsuki. With the help of Konoha ninja, Yosh, Flori and Cak track down Akatsuki, facing and defeating Kisame and Itachi and finding the whole Akatsuki defeated by Honeramu, who had unleashed her inner powers like Cak had. Their next mission is to the Noodle Country, when they suspect something's going on after the sells of noodles in Kumo had gone dead. They find out the Noodle Country has been taken over by Dango Country ninja and succesfully stop a civil war, putting the reign back to Noodle's original rulers. After this, Ramuboushi orders Yosh and Flori to join the Akatsuki as spies. They succeed, and are teamed up with Hidan (Yosh) and Deidara (Flori). Flori and Deidara set off to capture a Bijuu while Yosh is forced to go capture Naruto, her boyfriend. This results in a fight where Cak beat the crap out of Hidan, but Naruto is still captured. Luckily, he escapes soon after. As punishment for their lack of Bijuu captures, Yosh and Flori are send to kill Shiroryuu, a ninja who is a threat to Akatsuki, and Yosh' elder sister. They are followed by Kisame and have a long-dragging fight with Shiroryuu, revealing much of Yosh' past and showing off some more fighting techniques, until they finally finish Shiroryu. Next, they search for Yosh' brother Kaerukun, though this ends in a fight too, including Pain and Ramuboushi as battling parties and killing Kaerukun. Part III Coming soon. Stats Trivia * Flori and Yosha fought eachother two times. A fight between those two can be considered as a 'ultimate fight', like Naruto vs Sasuke. * Yosha's family always lived in the Mist country, but they left because of the war. * Yosha's sister Shiroryuu was actually a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, despite being a woman. * Zabuza was a friend of the family, but later he killed Yosha's mother in the war Kumo-Kiri. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kumo Category:Jonin